Lock and Key
by HellFire Kitten
Summary: Short stories that I've been stuck with for the Naruto-verse that I just have lying around. one-sided Naruto/Hinata, squinty Sakura/Kakashi and downright limey Deidara/Tenten! Deidara/Naruto, have fun. And now Pein/Konan! Coming up Hidan/Shikamaru!
1. Naruto x Hinata

Title: Just Because

Pairing: One-sided Naruto/Hinata

Rating: K

Words: 300

He looked at me and said, "Do you ever feel like you're working for something you're never going to get? You know a shoot-and-miss kind of deal. Like no matter what, you can't have it, but that makes you fight for it just a little bit more?"

I looked over to see him staring over the balcony. His blonde hair blowing carelessly in the wind, his blue eyes shining in the sunset making them appear to be clear. For a second I was lost in the moment, in the silence that fell upon us. He seemed so serious, older and wiser so to speak, then he turned to me and smiled that goofy grin of his.

Shyly I returned the smile and looked out into the sunset before replying, "Everyday." At that moment a pink haired ninja walked beneath the balcony and Hinata turned towards the woman she knew he'd go after. Sure enough his smile grew, his eyes sparkled and his voice called out to her.

"Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" I watched him leap off the balcony and after the running kunoichi. I leaned on to the railing and sighed. Smiling sadly I watched the two wrestle on the ground right before Sakura breaks the walkway they're standing on. I think they compliment each other nicely, especially now.

Even if he doesn't know that I'm here, even if he doesn't know how I feel. I'll still be here, because his presence is always enlightening. Because he always makes me feel warm inside, alive...like someone out there could really love me. Because when he's near I'm happy, I'm content, nothing in the world could ever touch me..could ever hurt me. But most of all, I'll stay close too him...near to him...just because I can.


	2. Kakashi x Sakura

Title: Dying in your arms

Pairing: Sakura/Kakashi *squint*

Rating: K

Words: 510

He sat there and took it because.....because he knew deep down he deserved it. Placid he was as she beat her small fists against his pectoral muscles. _Crying. Screaming. Broken. _And he sat back because he knew he was helpless, blind to what truly happened.

Both felt responsible, both felt weak and both felt useless. But most of all they both felt....used.

How could they have been so ignorant, as to not see this coming? They are shinobi trained to look above and beyond then what is plainly in front of them to see. He couldn't fathom this, couldn't fathom her. He has seen death before, by his own hands or by the hands of others but she....she was suppose to be strong. She wasn't suppose to be like this, hell none of this should have happened! He didn't even stop her or bother to look down. He couldn't look at her because to look in her eyes would be admitting defeat that he failed as her sensei.

Oh cruel irony, the student he thought reminded him of himself at a younger age. The student who he believed to be the strongest of the three. The student he taught to never abandon friends, has betrayed them all. Betrayed his village, his friends, everyone. But nothing could have prepared him for this. Sasuke is a rogue ninja, nothing more than a pawn. Naruto is dead, lying somewhere six feet under, his name carved in stone. Sakura is currently in his arms. _Crying. Screaming. Broken._

No he can't look at her no matter how much courage he could muster it still won't be enough. For to look in her eyes, he has seen death and the way he now held her silent sobbing form to his chest....

It didn't matter she had a heart beat.

It didn't matter that she could breathe.

It didn't matter that she held warmth.

For she was truly deep down, dying, dying, dead. And when she screamed at him to look at her his heart broke, for even though it beat she was long gone. A broken shell of hope and dreams of what once was, and nothing he could do or say could matter so far into this pain, though both shinobi felt they truly were too blame.

So he knelt down and held her loudly crying form, because both knew that this was the end. Both shinobi died in that moment. Each holding on to what once was, desperately, hopefully, dreading full well. For even when the thunder proclaimed itself in the distance.

Even when the lighting lit the sky and shone two lone figures clutching on to one another on the ground, drenched to the bone sitting in front of a marble stone. Cruel irony, because Kakashi thought death, would have been extremely painful. But he felt it when every one of her sobs raked through her body and into his.

He was numb, she was numb.

They were numb, and both shinobi knew that this was their true and sudden bliss.


	3. Deidara x Tenten

Title: Remind me

Pairing: Deidara/Tenten

Rating: T

Tenten slipped into his room and barely registered the late hour. Even though she made no noise, he was all ready watching her progress to the bed. Her clothes lay discarded and his eyes roamed over her naked figure.

She crawled onto the bed and he pulled the covers off his bare legs. For a moment she stopped and appreciated the view presented. Tenten touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes so she didn't have to look into the opal eyes of her past love.

"Deidara." She spoke his name..the one she loves now..to tell herself that this was real..all of it. She couldn't stop the ache between her breasts, the ache that sometimes matched the one between her legs. Breathing through her mouth she kissed his nose before talking.

"Make me forget him." She felt Deidara shake his head against hers.

"I can't." Her calloused hands twisted the fabric at his hips and emphasized her point by settling more on his lap.

"Please." Her hands twisted tighter and her watery eyes opened to meet his azure ones. "Make me forget..one more time...just this once..Plea--" Her last word was cut off by Deidara's lips pressing into hers.

She knew this may not come again..she knew in her mind how wrong this was..but between his so-blue eyes and reckless exterior..the one thing she needed was to be reminded that this is not Neji. That this man was not the one to never, ever notice her. He was the one to actually sweep her away, even if she hadn't appreciated it at the time.

Her lips pressed insistently against his own, her hips slid against his and as his hands and tongue matched her own, she was reminded once again that this is not Neji. That she could never have Neji..but if she gave up on everything...she could have something even better.


	4. Deidara x Naruto request

Had so much fun with this..I was cackling at the end. I don't care if you like yaoi or not, you have to read the end! Done by request for **Tropicalna** who also requested a Hidan/Shikamaru chapter. Here's to you, enjoy! And I don't usually do yaoi but..meh..why not?

(Title) Reality Check

(Pairing) Naruto/Deidara light yaoi

(Rating) M

(Words) 1239

This was ridiculous really! He was, is, an S-ranked criminal! There shouldn't have been any thoughts of mercy or pity in his psyche what so ever. He blew up villages and enjoyed watching people explode into many different pieces.

He enjoyed sneaking into buildings to corner his victims and watch terror fill their eyes. He enjoyed herding them into certain areas and then setting off a ringlet of bombs that crushed the people beneath it. So how in heaven, hell or on earth can he be feeling remorse for a boy?

The boy in question curled more into himself as his naked, bruised body lay bare in the corner of the hotel room. Deidara pulled at his hair frustrated with round about circles on how he might be softening up. Which was completely unacceptable.

He had worked hard to be feared, to be respected, to be known as one of the powerful Akatsuki nine. Though Tobi wasn't an original member and several of the others were known to be dead. Kakuzu dead by the famous Konoha ninja named Hatake Kakashi.

Sasori dead by the pink haired child Haruno Sakura. Hidan dead by the intelligent Konoha ninja named Nara Shikamaru. Christ, you would think they would learn to either quickly kill Konoha ninjas or just leave them the fuck alone! And this...this boy was just another one of them.

A friend, maybe more, to the girl who killed his master. He was once a feared citizen of Konoha but now idolized by the younger generation. What was with this boy anyway? He was scrawny with an annoying know-it-all attitude. He was short in comparison to Deidara, only reaching to about his own shoulder.

He was a blonde haired, blue haired, whisker sporting demon vessel and yet... The boy trembled again in his chakra bonds, refusing to beg for mercy when so many others in his place would have. Deidara stopped pacing the room and pulling his hair.

_**He was a brash, naive boy who thought he knew the world.**_ Deidara stomped across the room and the boy tried to squirm away. _**He was an idiot, who valued his ideals and kept claiming to be Hokage someday.**_ With a quick snatch Deidara had his prisoner securely locked in place. _**He was just a boy who was loyal to others when they could careless about him. **_Deidara hoisted the boy up and against the wall, the defiance was clear. _**He was, and still is loyal to the Uchiha traitor even after so many years.**_ Deidara forced Naruto's naked thighs apart and he kneeled between.

_**The whole village fought to keep him safe, everyone was more than likely scouring the place for this vessel.**_ A hand went to Naruto's hair and Deidara yanked hard enough to make the boy cry out. _**They would turn every rock, every tree, in search of one boy.**_ Deidara clamped his lips over the boy's and forced his tongue inside. _**One insolent whelp of a boy who they came to adore.**_ Naruto was resistant until a firm hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping. _**Even that pink haired kunoichi adored him...oh so much.**_

Naruto whimpered beneath the simultaneous assaults and could do nothing but yield to the more powerful man. _**That pink haired child who had stole the life of his master, the one who appreciated him! **_Naruto twisted and whimpered but Deidara wasn't planning on letting him go.

_**Now who was to appreciate him?**_ Deidara kept his hands firm where they were and kissed Naruto's neck. _**Now who was going to argue about art and the meaning of life! **_Deidara bit hard into the soft flesh reveling in the soft cry of his name on the boy's lips.

Then he pulled away so suddenly that Naruto shuddered violently against the wall. Both males sat panting and staring at one another rampant thoughts running through their heads. It was Naruto who blushed, dark as a glass of wine. Deidara didn't know what had come over him or how he could possibly explain THAT, if anyone asked him to.

He was preparing to back peddle, talk his way out of this when Naruto tried to step forward. Which didn't do him a damn bit of good since his ankles were still tied so, he fell. Fell face first into Deidara's crotch. Naruto scrambled to get off while Deidara was fairly certain he couldn't have been breathing right then.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry shit I--!" Deidara promptly caught his breath and dragged the boy up and against his body. His lips were used to silent the obnoxious shouts and the boy vigorously kept his pace. They pressed harder together, their wills fighting exactly like their tongues.

And when Naruto gasped and shuddered, the orgasm bowing him against Deidara's shoulder, his wounds reopened. As Deidara found his release against the friction from Naruto's thigh, he questioned nothing. The boy passed out soon after and Deidara picked him up and laid him on the bed.

He sat thinking about his life and the goal of the organization. He thought about what it was like to be a nobody but still fighting to protect something more than himself. Taking a wet rag Deidara cleaned Naruto and slipped on the boy's pants. Unfashionable as they may be.

He showered, changed clothes and watched the boy sleep before coming to a decision. For once he was going to protect something more, more than just himself but first, he had to leave his mark. Konoha ninjas checked every hotel until they hit the jackpot. Sleeping on the bed with multiple injuries, was their beloved future kage.

Deidara bowed lower to the leader, hiding his eyes from the disapproval he sensed was there. There was a long drawn out silence, probably meant to disturb him, before leader broke it.

"You say he got away then, Deidara? This is a step backwards in our plans. I hope for your sake, that you will not fail again." With his head still bowed, knees still on the ground, Deidara grinned ruefully.

As the afternoon lolled by Naruto sprung from the hospital bed and was running around disrupting business as usual. Later in the day as he cleaned the scent of antiseptic off his skin, he could only wonder.

_'Man was that real? It felt real but I'm not sure. I was so messed up by the fight that I must have imagined it!'_

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I completely dreamt that whole thing up! There's no way that could ever happen." Finally assured that he had not made out with a guy and participated in other unmentionable things, Naruto soaped up. He squealed like a little girl when the water stung some injuries on his legs.

_'Tsunade must have missed them during the healing. Never the less I'm sure it's noth--'_

There on Naruto's inner most thighs was two round marks. The skin inflamed around it, was two matching bite marks. Something black was on the underside of his shaft and horrified, he looked, shrieking as loudly as he could.

For there, written in black permanent marker, were the words: Deidara was here.

Many miles away all the Akatsuki members could only guess why Deidara would randomly break out into fits of maniacal giggling. Two people would only know the answer to that one...and they weren't talking.


	5. Pein x Konan

(Title) Fall From Grace

(Pairing) Pein/Konan

(Rating) T

(Words) 1,185

She was just a girl. A girl who had no family and was stuck in her country. She could sometimes hear the screams of the dying and she would always whisper.

"It's just the wind."

Sometimes it worked, sometimes it left her shaking. She was alone in the middle of Amegakure with a war raging all around her. It was enough to keep her moving, keep her hiding.

"It'll have to stop sometime."

At least that's what she thought. She would whisper it as a mantra but they were only words and nothing more. And the rain, it was too much! Day in and day out the rain wouldn't stop.

"It'll keep the crops growing."

Or so she thought, most of the farmers had to build in order to keep their plants from drowning. And with so much rain it was easy to drown. Konan remembers what that feels like.

"It won't ever happen again though."

She was next to a river filling her canteen up when a voice yelled at her from behind. She capped her canteen and turned to see two little boys standing high up on the bank.

"They were the strangest boys too."

One hid behind his hair while the other one had pushed his hair into this crazy hairstyle. He puffed up his chest and told her to get away from the river, that it was dangerous.

"They were pretty much opposites."

And they were around her age to which was remarkable. She had convinced herself that there were no children left in Amegakure. She waved, causing both boys to look at her funny.

"They were as dirty as I was."

Dirty and beaten and starving just like she was. And as she went to climb the bank it happened. A flash flood forced the water higher until her feet were swept out from under her.

"They both looked so terrified too."

The water rose to fill everything: her nose, her lungs, her ears. Until all her world became was the amplified hum of water. She didn't even remember grabbing onto the rope.

"I was so scared I tasted bile."

But the boys had pulled her to shore, both struggling against the much stronger currents. Finally they succeeded in pulling her up, patting her back to help cough up water.

"I could have promised them anything."

She was so happy that she hugged them both and kissed each one on the cheek. Both blushed but the dark haired boy seemed far more embarrassed. She helped cook the food they stole.

"I became best friends with both boys."

Together the three of them traveled Amegakure, struggling to survive. Then one day they met three legendary ninjas. They were so young but they were all very powerful.

"I remember Jiraiya, even now."

The man was a toad-riding, white haired, pervert with a mole. It wasn't a sight you saw everyday in Amegakure. He taught the three of them how to be ninjas and protect themselves.

"The thing was, we really liked him."

As soon as the kids had learned how to defend and fight, Jiraiya left back for Konoha. He encouraged us to be good ninjas but he wasn't there. He didn't have to live there.

"The gifts he taught us, changed us."

They held onto the teachings but as time went on things fell apart. They started to realize that power was important. Power was everything in a war, that and people.

"The war changed our opinions."

It changed the opinions to the point where dear friends turned against each other. It made a young, shy boy become something darker and sinister. He became something truly divine.

"The blood was on three things."

The knife was bloody, the floor was covered and it was on him. Over the body of their friend he looked at her. Never before had fear gripped her so tightly, so quickly before this.

"At that moment I knew."

They buried the body underneath a huge oak tree. She tossed in a paper flower with a prayer written on the inside. He began burying the body, humming an old funeral song as he did.

"At that place I swore."

It had been a few years since she went back to the oak tree. When she did though it was a step back in time for her. She nestled in the tree humming and folding paper.

"At that time I understood."

Betrayal. Pain. Hate. Wars. Lies. Deceit. Anguish. There were so many things wrong with the world. So many things that need to be fixed and we had the power to do it.

"At that age I knew, understood and swore that if he would be god I would be his angel. We didn't pray to win, didn't hope to win, we just knew that we would eventually have peace. No matter what." Done with her tale the blue haired woman tucked the blanket around her twin children.

The boy had orange hair with a tint of blue in it, his sister had blue hair with a vague sense of orange in it. They cuddled into the blankets and curled around each other. Their mother kissed each forehead before sitting back and admiring her treasures.

"Go to sleep now children your bedtime story is over." Her little boy yawned loudly, his swirling grey eyes tearing up at the corners.

"But mommy I'm not tired at all." Konan ruffled his hair affectionately before standing to leave.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She heard the rustle of cloth behind her and noticed her husband leaning in the door frame.

"Mommy tell me one thing, tell me if it was worth it." She hadn't been expecting that but she would answer anyway. She'd rather have her children truly know her.

"Sometimes sweetie you must do whatever is necessary to have peace. And sometimes the sacrifice that comes with it is hard to swallow, but look at what I gained. I have my loving husband, my two beautiful children and this world has peace. So yes, it was worth it." She kissed his forehead once more and left him and his sister to sleep.

Her husband wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. She pressed further into his arms and he wrapped them around her more. No words needed to be exchanged because she had always been his stone faced angel and he had always been her ruthless god.

He pulled back and placed a hand over her growing stomach to rub it. He kissed her again and Konan allowed him to lift her into his arms. He carried her to their bedroom and he curled up behind her.

"My angel, my loving, loyal, beautiful angel. I have always needed you on my side. I have always loved you." Konan lay staring into his eyes and finally understood everything he offered her. She lay in his arms knowing full well that the path to peace, sometimes can only be crossed through an ocean of blood.

"I love you to my Pein, my sacrifice." She kissed him, and the sun sank below the horizon.


End file.
